


Naked

by IngridAnne24



Category: 2 Broke Girls
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3304127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IngridAnne24/pseuds/IngridAnne24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max enjoys some naked time in the apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naked

**Author's Note:**

> Of course I had to write this. I originally planned to not have any romantic/sexual overtones, but I couldn't resist. There's just a little bit though.

It was a peaceful morning. Quiet. Caroline had just fed Chestnut and was now enjoying a decent cup of coffee. Not great, but decent. Decent enough that it took her a second to notice a milky white object move out of the corner of her eye.

“Morning,” Max said cheerfully, which Caroline found odd, but as soon as she turned around, she knew why Max was so cheerful. 

Max's white butt was the first thing Caroline saw when she turned around.

“Max, what the hell?”

“Remember, you said I could start walking around naked starting today? We don't have work for another few hours, so this is what I'll be doing until then.”

“I did say that, didn't I?” Caroline chuckled.

She stopped chuckling when Max bent over to pick something up.

“Oh, God, Max, don't do that...”

“Don't be a prude, Caroline,” Max said, standing upright. “It's called a vagina; you have one too.”

“I saw more than that, Max. I don't need to start my day with that image in my brain.”

“You hear that, Chestnut?” Max cooed to the horse, who had stuck his head in the kitchen. “Caroline's prejudiced to the naked.”

“Chestnut's a horse, you're a person. It's different.”

“I'm getting in touch with my prehistoric roots.” Max turned the corners of her mouth down, giving her an ape-like look and pounded her fists against her chest. Caroline tried to look annoyed, but she smiled instead.

“You're ridiculous.”

“You're the ridiculous one, being the only one who has clothes on.”

Caroline scoffed. “I am not getting naked.”

“Are you sure? It's very freeing.”

Max walked past Caroline and flopped down onto Caroline's bed.

“Maaax!” Caroline whined.

“Chill, I'm clean. Just because it hasn't had a naked person on it for 60 years, doesn't mean it'll hurt it.”

Max sprawled out and Caroline averted her eyes.

“You are a prude,” Max laughed. “Caroline, I've seen yours, so it won't kill you to seen mine.”

“No, but I don't need that view. Please close your legs.”

Caroline still had her head turned, so she didn't notice Max move off the bed and stand right in front of her. Caroline jumped when she turned back around.

“God, Max. What are you doing?”

“You need to get over this prudishness. Look at me.”

“Max, I don't think--”

“Look at me.”

So Caroline did. She looked down, caught an eyeful of those large breasts, and got stuck there for a few seconds before moving down.

“Huh, you're right, that wasn't so bad,” Caroline down, her eyes still turned downward.

“Apparently so that you can talk to my vagina now. Congratulations. Naked time now?”

Caroline looked back up into Max's eyes, then rolled her own, and said, “fine. But could you leave the room for a few minutes?”

“Aww, no strip show? ...Okay, okay,” she said when Caroline gave her a pointed look. Max then went back into her room.

Caroline only took about two minutes to get undressed, but Max waited a little bit longer than that. When she came back into the living room, Caroline had one arm crossed over her breasts, and a hand over her crotch.

“Like your arm is even really covering anything,” Max cackled. “And what did I say about your vagina? I know what it looks like.”

“Just, give me a minute.”

Max sat down on a stool in the kitchen and started eating cereal from the box.

“That's it?” Caroline asked. “You made a big deal about me getting naked and now you hardly do anything.”

“What the hell do you want me to do? Squeeze your boobs? Point at your ass? I just wanted you to be naked with me and chill. We're naked buddies.”

“That's not a thing.”

“Is this what you want?” Max turned around and stared at Caroline. “Cause I can do this for a while.”

Caroline resisted the urge to cover her body.

“Max, you can stop now. I see your point.”

Max didn't move right away and her eyes lingered. Before turning back around, she quickly looked at Caroline's face. Caroline cocked her head and walked towards Max.

“What was that?”

“What was what?” Max asked, shoving cereal into her mouth.

“That look you gave me before you turned around.”

“Nothing.”

Caroline stood right next to Max and tried to peer at her face, but Max turned her head.

“Maaax? What is it?”

Max didn't answer, so Caroline leaned over to try to look at Max's face again. She was blushing and Caroline was confused.

“Did I somehow embarrass you, Max?”

“No, of course not,” Max mumbled, still not looking at Caroline.

“You've seen me naked before.”

“Not full on, like, standing up during the day, with the sun and stuff,” she mumbled more, her face tilted down.

Caroline looked behind her and noticed the sun beam where she had been standing. She smiled.

“Aww, did I look pretty with the sun on me?” Caroline teased.

Max still didn't say anything so Caroline threw her arms around her and gave her a tight hug. Max tensed. 

“Your tiny boobs are pressing against me,” Max sighed, but Caroline saw her roll her eyes, so Caroline knew Max was kidding.

“And your big boobs are pressing against me,” Caroline giggled. Max rolled her eyes again.

“This was a good idea, Max. We should have a naked morning every Saturday,” Caroline suggested, breaking their hug.

“You can't really put a naked day on a schedule, but...” Max tapped her chin and grinned, “it sounds good to me. But no more hugging me when we're both naked.”

“Deal,” Caroline said. But when Max wasn't looking, Caroline rolled her eyes and smiled, because she was definitely hugging Max again.


End file.
